This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the prior art, YUV manner is mainly used for optimizing the transmission of color video signals. Compared with RGB manner, YUV manner only uses very little bandwidth, since the RGB manner requires the simultaneous transmission of three separate video signals, while the YUV manner doesn't. Wherein, “Y” represents Luminance (or Luma), i.e., a gray value; while “U” and “V” represent Chrominance (or Chroma), which act to describe image color and saturation and are used to specify color of pixel.
To transmit a greater amount of data in a limited bandwidth, such as 4K video, 6K pictures, etc., in the prior art, YUV data at 4:4:4 are often compressed first to YUV data at 4:2:2 (in the meantime, chrominance value information will be compressed to half of the original), and then decompressed after the transmission, so as to complete the display of the frame. Specifically, due to the lack of half of chrominance value information, common decompress manners will copy the existing half of chrominance value information and fill it into the frame. Therefore, the decompress manners abovementioned will cause the loss of half of chrominance value information of the frame, and directly reflect it on the display frame, significantly decreasing the display effect of the frame.